Set Apart This Dream?
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: She has been having mixed emotions towards a guy. She dreams of being with this guy. But, she knows that it is inappropriate for it to happen.. Can she 'Set Apart This Dream' from reality?
1. Feelings For Her Brother

**Hai! :) This is my BRAND NEW Story! :D Hehe... The shipping is 'Rosel'.. :3 Yeah.. I ship them.. :) Hehe.. X3 I know... I'm odd... X3**

**I really do NOT want hate! :( Please? THANKS! :D**

**Summary: _She_ has been having mixed emotions towards a guy. _He_ has a girlfriend. _She_ dreams of being with this guy. But, she knows that it is inappropriate for it to happen.. Can she 'Set Apart This Dream' from reality?**

**Starring: Ross Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Laura Marano, Calum Worthy, Raini Rodriguez, and many more.**

**Rated T for bad language, violence, and some sexuality. (M in later chapters)**

**This story.. Is dedicated to XFeelXTheXLoveX! LOVE YOU AND YOUR CRAZY SHIPS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Set Apart This Dream?**_

* * *

Rydel walked into the house, soaking wet.

"I'm wet and I'm not happy about it!" Rydel yelled.

"What happened!?" Ross screamed, seeing a dripping wet Rydel.

"I walked into the yard.. and Rocky sprayed me with the hose!" Rydel shouted, "And now I'm wet!"

Ross laughed, "Well, you don't have to shower tonight!"

Rydel glared at Ross, "Shut up."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you walked into the yard at the specific time that Rocky was using the hose!" Ross' hands flew up in defense.

Rydel roller her eyes, but smiled. "I'm gonna go get changed."

"I could've gone my whole life without knowing that." Ross smirked.

Rydel the ran upstairs.

"You left water marks on the carpet!" Ross screamed, loud enough so Rydel could hear.

A few minutes later.. Rocky and Riker walked into the room.

"Hey!" Ross exclaimed, "You made Rydel mad."

Rocky laughed, "Yeah! We know!"

Riker and Rocky high-fived each other.

"Is Ratliff here yet?" Ross asked.

"Uh, no.." Riker said, looking outside, just as Ratliff' car drove up to the house. "Wait.. Yes."

"Make up your mind, dude!" Ross threw a pillow at Riker.

Riker caught the pillow, and threw it back at Ross. And it hit Ross' head.

Rocky then grabbed his phone, and started filming thus little 'out of the blue' pillow fight.

After awhile, Ross forfeited. He got tired. It was about 10:00 PM, and Rydel hadn't come out of her room since 5:00 PM.

"I'm gonna go check on Ry." Ross said, standing up.

"No! Don't!" Rocky grabbed Ross' leg, making Ross fall.

"What the fuck!?" Ross yelled, "Why not!?"

"Uh.." Rocky stuttered, "B-b-because.. Because she needs space!"

Ross frowned, "You know something.. What is it?"

"Pfffft!" Rocky said, "What? Me? No! I don't know anything! In fact, I know nothing!"

Ross eyed Rocky, "Okay.." Ross said, unconvinced, "I guess I'll just go to bed then.."

Rocky sighed, "Phew!"

"What was that all about?" Riker asked.

Rocky sighed, "I'll tell you.. just.. don't tell Ross."

Riker nodded, "I promise."

"Well, it happened a few weeks ago." Rocky said.

[=== ROCKY'S FLASHBACK ===]

_"Rocky!" Stormie called, "Go get your sister!"_

_"Okay mom!" Rocky yelled, running upstairs._

_Rydel was in her room, talking to herself._

_"Come on. No. This can't happen!" Rydel shouted at herself, "I do NOT like him! I mean, it's just WRONG! Way wrong! It's inappropriate. Why can't I feel this way about Ratliff instead? That'd be okay. But, my own brother!? I just HAVE to have feelings for Ross!?"_

_Rydel then noticed that the door was open. So she looked over, and saw a figure standing in the doorway._

_"Rocky!" Rydel exclaimed, scared._

_"Rydel.. please tell me that didn't mean what I think it meant." Rocky said, shocked._

_Rydel stood up and walked to Rocky, "Don't tell ANYONE about this! Get it!?"_

_Rocky nodded, "Got it."_

_"Good!" Rydel then ran downstairs, leaving Rocky standing in the hallway.. awestruck._

[=== PRESENT DAY ===]

Riker stood there in shock. "Rydel likes Ross?"

Rocky nodded, "But you promised to not tell Ross! Actually, don't tell ANYBODY!"

Riker nodded, "Now, I'm going to bed." Riker then walked upstairs, still shocked.

[=== WITH ROSS ===]

Ross had just told everybody goodnight, except for Rydel. So, he was just about to go tell his sister goodnight.

[=== IN RYDEL'S ROOM ===]

Rydel was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, thinking out loud.

"I have to like him?" Rydel said, "Him. Of ALL people! I have to have feelings for him? Geez. I'm messed up. Why can't the heart want someone else? It just has to want my baby brother! It HAS to want Ross.."

Someone gasped, "Rydel.."

Rydel heard a gasp and her name.

Rydel quickly turned around, to see who was standing at the, now opened, door.

Rydel gasped;

"Ross.."

* * *

**Oooohhh! :O What will happen NOW!? :O I guess you'll all have to wait! NO HATE PLEASE! Thanks! Next chapter will be longer! :D**

**This goes out to XFeelXTheXLoveX! LOVE YOU GIRL! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


	2. Just Between Themselves

**Hello My Beautiful Readers! :) Today, I will be updating This story AND 'Main Stage and Memory Loss'. I NEED to update 'Main Stage and Memory Loss', though! X3 ANYWAY... **

**NO NEW NEWS! :D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_**Set Apart This Dream?**_

* * *

[=== RECAP ===]

_Rydel was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas, thinking out loud._

_"I have to like him?" Rydel said, "Him. Of ALL people! I have to have feelings for him? Geez. I'm messed up. Why can't the heart want someone else? It just has to want my baby brother! It HAS to want Ross.."_

_Someone gasped, "Rydel.."_

_Rydel heard a gasp and her name._

_Rydel quickly turned around, to see who was standing at the, now opened, door._

_Rydel gasped;_

_"Ross.."_

* * *

"Ross.." Rydel gasped, "H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear everything." Ross said, "Please tell me you were joking, You were joking.. right?"

Rydel bit her lip and shook her head.

Ross let out a sigh, "But, no! This has to be a joke!"

"It's not, Ross." Rydel said, tears coming to her eyes.

Ross stared at Rydel for a minutes. He didn't like seeing his sister cry, one bit. "I-I'm not mad, Rydel." Ross said, hugging his sister. "Just.. shocked."

"You probably think something is wrong with me." Rydel cried.

"No. Not at all." Ross said, "I mean, you can't control your heart."

"S-so, you're okay with this?" Rydel asked.

Ross nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Rydel and Ross stared into each other's eyes, and slowly started leaning in.

Rydel was prepared for this. Ross.. not so much. He was scared. He was about to kiss his sister, he was allowed to be scared!

They kept leaning in, until their lips touched. They had kissed. Their lips moved it sync it seemed like.

At first, Ross was tense, but then.. he melted into it.

Rydel.. damn she was enjoying this. It was her first kiss. How could she not love it?

Ross was about to pull away, when Rydel started to get a bit rough. She was tugging on Ross shirt, trying to get it off. One hand worked on his shirt, while the other was pulling on his hair. Ross was slowly moving from Rydel's mouth, down to her neck.

Rydel moaned in pleasure.

Ross smiled and let Rydel take off his shirt. Soon, his and Rydel's shirts were both off. Rydel then worked on Ross' jeans, as she took her own skirt off. Finally, she got his jeans off.

Soon enough.. Ross was thrusting into his own sister.

[=== THE NEXT MORNING ===]

The next morning, Rydel woke up next to Ross. And she realized that neither of them had clothes on.

"What the-?" Rydel started, but the remembered last night's activities. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Rydel shouted at herself, "How could I be so fuckin' stupid!?"

Then, she saw Ross' eyes move under his eyelids, and before she knew it.. she was staring into her brother's big brown eyes.

"Hey." Ross smiled.

Rydel had a grim expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked, then.. he realized. "Oh motherfuckin' shit!"

"I know!" Rydel yelled.

"We didn't.. did we?" Ross said, nervous.

"Oh, I don't know, Ross." Rydel said, sarcastically. "We're just both in my bed, naked, for no reason!"

"No need for the sarcasm!" Ross shouted.

"Did we use protection?" Rydel questioned, cautiously.

Ross thought for a minute, then his eyes widened.

"Damn it!" Rydel screamed, "You didn't use protection! You're THAT dumb!?"

Ross' hands flew up, in defense. "Hey! This is as much your fault, as it is mine!"

Rydel took deep breaths, "Okay. Lets just get dressed, and act like nothing ever happened."

Ross nodded, but stopped. "Wait.. what if you're-"

"Do NOT say pregnant!" Rydel snapped, "I'm not pregnant! I refuse to be! Especially by my own brother!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ross said, getting dressed in his pajamas, being it was only 9:15 AM, and so he would still be in his pajamas.

Rydel did the same, then the two walked downstairs, acting as if nothing had happened.

[=== DOWNSTAIRS ===]

"Morning!" Ross exclaimed, acting like his normal, cheery self. Even though he felt like putting on a black hoodie, putting the hood up, and curling up in a corner in a dark room.

"Morning, baby bro!" Riker smiled, "I went into your room last night.. and you weren't there. Where were you?"

Ross froze, "Uh.. I-I.. I was in the bathroom!"

Riker nodded, "Okay."

Rydel stayed silent.

"You okay, Ry?" Rocky asked, taking a bite of his pancake.

Rydel nodded, "I'm fine."

"Okay!" Rocky smiled.

Ross and Rydel sat as far away from each other as possible. They weren't sure what they were now. Still just siblings? A couple? They didn't know.. But.. they did know one thing..

They had to keep what happened last night.. just between themselves.

* * *

**That's all! :D It wasn't much longer! WHATEVS! XD**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :D /JaymeeR5**

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! :D**


End file.
